How Strong Do You Think I Am?
by Serina-chan
Summary: Her gangly, temperamental friend was in a coma with a dangerous fever, and her ravenhaired friend was out cold, moaning and twitching. As for herself, she was scared for the child she was carrying inside of her. Reviews are appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It started out as a rainy day. The battle was over, the victory theirs. But so many lives had been lost. Among the dead were Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas, Percy Weasley and many more.

Her gangly, temperamental friend was in a coma with a dangerous fever, and her raven-haired friend was out cold, moaning and twitching. As for herself, she was scared for the child she was carrying inside of her. She had been hit with the crucio curse too many times that she didn't even know if her baby was alive or dead, or even dying. To make her heart break even more, the father of her baby was no where to be found. Dumbledore was uncertain if he was even alive.

When Harry had defeated Voldemort, she was beside him, along with Ron. Harry had been loosing strength; it was a wonder he was even able to cast the killing curse. But he had enough hate for the monster to pull it off. Hate for the loss of his parents and Godfather because of that monster, what he had done to Neville's parents, the death of Cedric, and so much more.

Ron had caught Harry as he fell when the Dark Lord went down, because Voledmort and Harry had a small connection from when he had invaded Harry's mind. Sadly, Lucius Malfoy had hit Ron from behind with Stupefy. As he fell down holding Harry, someone hit Lucius with the an unknown curse, which ripped him apart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day dragged on, she continued to help Madame Pomfrey tending the wounded by mixing remedies, as that was all she could really do. All she wanted to do, though, was sit in a corner and cry, but that wouldn't be helpful to anybody, just cause her to be in the way.

When they brought him in later that evening she could have cried with relief. He was limping badly, and was supported by Dumbledore. He had dried blood all over his face and chest, which she suspected was from the Sectumsempra curse. He had lost a lot of blood, and needed rest and his ankle reset, but other than that, he was okay.

Sobbing, she ran to him and carefully threw her arms around him, not wanting to cause him pain. His smell reminded her of when he admitted his feelings for her.

FLASHBACK

"_I don't see why you have to sit there, with you arms folded and a sneer on your face, when you should be helping me," she said._

"_Maybe I just feel like looking at you work," was his answer._

_She looked stupidly at him for a moment, then hissed. "Why would you want to look at me?"_

"_Well, I like seeing you slave away—"_

"_Don't give me any of that crap boy. I've seen you looking at me lots lately, and I want to know why. You fight with me more than Ron or Harry, and I don't understand," she growled._

_He sighed and shifted his gaze from her face to a spot on the wall. "Well, I like you, and I have liked you since 5th year. I think you're pretty in your own way, and you're intelligent."_

_She blinked. "Well I –"_

"_Don't bother," he snarled. "I know you don't feel the same way." With that statement, he got up and left the library, leaving her to finish the research for their assignment alone._

END FLASHBACK

She cried into his bloody shirt. "I was so afraid you were dead."

Draco Malfoy gently wrapped his arms around Hermione Granger. "I know," he whispered. "I know."

**A/N: **If you want more, R&R and let me know. Until then, this is only a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Hermione woke and lazily stretched. She lay in her bed and glanced around the Gryffindor Girl's Dorm. Ever since the Final Battle, she had been staying at the school. She hadn't wanted to leave Harry and Ron, since they still weren't awake, and she couldn't go home, because Dumbledore had moved her parents into protective hiding to keep them safe during the battle, and safe from Voldemort. They would be coming home in a few weeks.

She was now four months pregnant and still uncertain if something had happened to the baby. She hadn't told anyone her worries, and she didn't want to. She didn't want to be fussed over when others needed it more, and for all she knew, the baby could be fine. She was probably just overreacting she told herself.

All in all, her summer wasn't too exciting after the Battle. She spent most of her days talking to her unresponsive friends, eating, spending time with Draco, and trying to sleep.

But today was the first day of her seventh and final year. She had been made Head Girl, and of course Draco was Head Boy. Professor McGonagall had already shown them their living quarters, and they were amazing. The living room had a cream couch in front of the fireplace, cherry wood bookshelves along one wall and matching end tables on either end of the couch. The bathroom was a lovely white, with a huge bathtub with different taps for bubbles and even a shower nozzle. Above the sink was a large mirror, and the toilet lid had a lion holing a snake on it. Their bedroom was huge. It had white walls, a desk, bookshelf, and matching dresser and a king sized canopy bed with silk silver and gold sheets, and a warm comforter. Behind one door was a walk in closet, and behind another door was a smaller, empty room. When Hermione asked, she was informed it was a room for the baby, a room for her and Draco to paint and furnish.

FLASHBACK

"_Professor, why are Draco and I sharing a room? We were under the impression we would have our own rooms," Hermione questioned._

"_Due to your pregnancy, it's been decided you two will share a room, since it would be impossible to keep you two apart. Is that a problem?"_

_Draco grinned slyly at Hermione before answering. "Not at all, Professor."_

END FLASHBACK

They weren't staying in it now, because they wanted a few more nights in their old Dorms. Tonight would be their first night in the Head quarters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, over here!"

Ginny looked in Hermione's direction and ran to her after giving a yell of delight.

"Hermione, I missed you!"

The girls sat at the table, and after listening to Dumbledore announce the Forest to be Forbidden and his other usual announcements, the new students were called and sorted.

Only a few new students stood out in Hermione's mind. A Slytherin girl named Pippa, Joseph from Ravenclaw, a boy named Nick from Hufflepuff, and a Gryffindor girl named Willow.

Pippa was short and slightly round with curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Joseph almost looked like her, only he had short, straight hair and he was slim with blue eyes. Nick, with his tidy brown hair and eyes almost as green as Harry's, caught the attention of some girls, and Hermione noticed Willow to be a tiny girl with curly red hair and brown eyes.

Hermione wasn't sure why they stuck out in her mind, but she hoped that they would enjoy Hogwarts as much as she did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione and Draco met in front of the entrance portrait to their living quarters, he smiled at her and she felt a blush crawl up her neck to her face.

"So, Hermione. What shall our password be?" smirked Draco.

Hermione grinned. She loved it when he smirked. To her, it made him look mysterious in a way. She remembered when she returned his feelings.

FLASHBACK

_Hermione ran down the hallway after Draco. "Malfoy, wait!"_

_The blond boy slowly turned around and quirked an eyebrow at her. "What do you want, mudblood?"_

_Hermione winced. "You say you like me, yet you insult me. I came after you to tell you something, but never mind!" With those words Hermione turned to walk away, but Draco caught her arm._

"_Granger…I, uh, apologize," Malfoy grunted. "What did you want to tell me?"_

_Hermione turned and looked into his cold grey eyes, then she averted her gaze to a spot above his shoulder. "Just wanted to tell you that I kinda like you too, but it's hard because you're so mean to me and my friends and you insult us and mock my favorite teachers and Pansy's always clinging to you –" Hermione rambled._

_Draco covered her mouth with his hand. "Granger, I can improve, just give me a chance."_

_Wide eyed, Hermione nodded slowly, causing Draco to give a disfigured smile._

_Hermione had never seen him smile before._

END FLASHBACK

"Hmm. I don't know. Have any ideas?"

Draco smiled and put his hand on her stomach. "How about 'love'?"

Hermione felt guilty. She knew Draco meant their love had caused their baby, but because of her, who knew if it wouldn't be deformed or ill. Because she was pregnant, she hadn't been allowed to fight in the battle, but she had snuck away to help Harry. She wasn't going to sit it out. Now she had to suffer the consequences of her foolishness. Draco had been furious when he found out, but he understood. He wouldn't want to sit idly by either. But he didn't know about Hermione's worries.

She smiled up at him. "That's a perfect password."

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry that this one was kinda boring. I needed to introduce some characters that will be in more later on.Well, I don't know if I should continue with this story, since nobody has reviewed, and I know for a fact that people have read it. How am I supposed to know what you people think? If you want another chapter, I need reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **I don't own nothing except the plot.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco lazily opened his eyes when the rays of the sun fell on his face. He turned his head and kissed Hermione on her nose.

"You're a frog and I'll make you a prince. Or is it the other way around?" Hermione sleepily mumbled.

Draco grinned. "As expanding as it may be, that's not in my present frame of reference."

"Then you'll have to stay a frog. Hop around, little frog. Show off for me," Hermione cracked open her eyes.

"No temptations. I only hop when I'm fed flies," Draco kissed her nose again.

"Frogs eat flies? I guess they do," Hermione shuddered. "That's awful."

Draco laughed. "Come on, open your eyes. We've both got to start hopping. We've got to start hunting."

"Hunting...what?"

"Breakfast."

----------------------------------------------

"'Scuse me Professor?"

Snape glared at the little first year. "What is so important to cause you to disrupt my class, on the first day?"

Joseph looked around the classroom. "Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that I come retrieve Hermione Granger."

Snape sneered. "I do not agree, but since the Headmaster requested it - Granger, take your books and leave."

Hermione quizzically gathered her books, shoved them in her book bag, then followed Joseph out of the dungeons.

Hermione and Joseph eventually arrived at Dumbledore's office door.

Hermione smiled at Joseph. "Thanks for walking with me all this way."

Joseph gave her a toothy grin. "No problem, Hermione."

Hermione watched him walk away before entering Dumbledore's office. When she walked in, when saw something that she never thought she would see again.

She promptly fainted.

----------------------------------------------

When she came to she was lying on a couch that Dumbledore had conjured. She blinked her eyes and once they focused, she looked over at him. Letting out a squeal she threw herself at him and gave him the tightest hug that she could manage.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a fierce hug. When they pulled away they both had tears leaking from their eyes.

Hermione blinked tearily at him. "When did you-"

He cut her off. "Only a while ago. That is why Dumbledore had some first year go and get you."

"And how are you doing now? Are you alright? Do you feel fine? No side effects? No-"

He again cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. "Hermione, I am fine. Nothing is wrong any more. Besides the fact that I missed out on my summer, I'm great."

Hermione smiled at him again and gave him another hug, with him laughing all the while.

----------------------------------------------

After they sat and talked for awhile, she had to leave to get ready for her next class and Dumbledore still needed to talk to him.

Hermione decided to stop by the Infirmary and visit. After all, she had time; if she missed her next class or was late, it didn't matter.

She pulled open the heavy doors and peered in. It was quiet but she had permission to come and visit whenever she felt like it.

She walked over and sat in her chair by Harry's bed. She gently took his right hand and gave it a squeeze. "Harry, I have some news for you. Ron woke up today! I saw him today in Dumbledore's office, and we had a nice long chat. Oh Harry, I wish you would come join us. I miss you, Ginny misses you, we all miss you."

Hermione sat there a while longer, just holding his hand and talking to him. When she got up to leave she gave him a kiss on his forehead and softly walked away.

----------------------------------------------

Dinner that evening was exciting. When Ron had walked in the Great Hall, Ginny screamed and ran to him. He spun her around and gave her a hug. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear as she watched this display of sibling love.

Ginny came back to the table pulling a grinning Ron, and Ron sat on Hermione's right, with Ginny on his right.

Right away he was back to his old habits. He was grabbing as much food as he could and was heaping it on his plate like there was no tomorrow. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ginny. Ginny replied with a soft giggle. Ron then started to scarf down his food, hunching over his plate.

Hermione raised her hand and slapped him on the back of his head. "Slow down, Ronald! Are you _trying _to put yourself back in the hospital wing?!"

Ron looked guiltily at her and mumbled what sounded like a 'sorry' before returning to eat his food with more manners that a gentlemen should have.

**Christmas Day**

Hermione waddled down the hall at her own steady pace. It was Christmas day, and she was going to the Gryffindor common room to do some celebrating with Ron and Ginny and open some presents. Draco did not want her going because "she was too delicate to be doing so much walking". Hermione mumbled to herself about over protective boyfriends.

She rounded the corner and bumped into something solid...and breathing. She looked up and gasped as she met the emerald eyes of her other best friend.

"Harry!"

Harry grinned and gave her the greatest hug he could manage, since her stomache was so huge. "I thought you would have gone home since your baby is due in just about a month."

Hermione pulled away and smiled. "I worked it out with Dumbledore that I could stay here and have my kid. On school days, he'll have someone bring me my homework, most likely Ron or Draco."

Hermione reached out and gave Harry another hug and mumbld into his chest. "So you are okay? Nothing is wrong? No-"

Harry cut her off by laughing heartily and pulling her arm. "C'mon, lets go to the common room and see everyone eles."

When they entered the common room, they were met with screams of excitement from their classmates and tears of joy from Ginny.

After hugs had been exchanged over and over and the general excitement in the room finally died down, the four friends sat by the fire place and exchanged gifts.

"Well, seeing as how I have not been able to get any shopping done, you three will need to wait a few days for your gifts from me," laughed Harry.

Ginny beamed at him and Ron and Hermione just laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry that I skipped from the start of the semester to Christmas, but I needed to get all of that out of the way so I can start on the other stuff. R&R if you want to find out if the baby lives or dies in the next chapter! I do not own the frog quotes at the beginning of this chapter. They are from _The Bourne Identity _by Robert Ludlum.

Special Thanks to Butterfly Girl 13 for Reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **I don't own nothing except the plot.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was in the common room reading his assigned chapters for Potions when he heard Hermione cry for help. He bolted off the couch and into their room. He threw open the door and stopped short at the sight.

There was a frantic Hermione holding a pair of her grey sweat pants.

"Err, Hermione, what seems to be the matter?"

Hermione looked up at him, looking frazzled. "I'm out of my fat pants and into my gross pants."

Draco kept a straight face since he could tell how distressed she was, but he really found the situation amusing. _'Pregnant women and their hormones.'_ was his thought.

He walked over to her and gently took her pants. "Are you saying that these atrocious things do not fit anymore?"

Hermione dully nodded at him.

"Don't worry, my mum sent us a package and told me to give it to you in this kind of situation."

He walked over to the closet and pulled out the package from his mother. He grinned at Hermione and handed it to her. She smiled back and eagerly opened the package.

Inside of the box were a few pairs of pants and some sweaters, just enough to last her until the baby was born.

Draco smiled at her expression. "They were my mum's, and she was the same size as you are."

He watched as she fingered the expensive material and smiled. It had taken his mother awhile to come to terms with him dating a muggle born, but with his father gone, she was more open to it, and over the past few months grew to like Hermione.

Draco was interrupted out of his thoughts by his girlfriend. "Could you please get me a quill and some parchment, Draco? I would like to write your mother a Thank You."

Draco nodded and went to go fill her request.

-----

**Early January**

It had been a week since Narcissa had sent Hermione the clothes, and Hermione had been enjoying them greatly.

Wearing a pair of black pants and a blue cashmere sweater, she grabbed a book off her bookshelf and waddled out into the common room to read on the couch.

Draco was sitting in an armchair diligently working on Potions homework. Hermione had not been able to go to Potions class for awhile, due to the fact that some of the potions could be harmful for her while pregnant. Therefore Draco would do the potions in class, and as long as Hermione helped with the written work, research, and her own papers, she would still receive a mark.

Hermione plunked down on the couch and grinned at the sight of him hard at work. If only he had done his work earlier.

After a few minutes of reading, Hermione felt a sharp pain in her stomach, then a rush of fluid.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up from his work with a sigh. "What?"

"My water broke."

Draco jumped up off the couch like it was on fire. "Oh fuck, it is too early! Not for a few more weeks!"

Hermione whimpered, and Draco quickly conjured one of those wheelie chair things. He gently picked her up and set her in the chair, then he rushed out of their common room.

-----

He burst into the Hospital Wing as Hermione cringed.

"Madam Pomfrey, her water broke, she is in labour, she is suffering from those contractions!!"

Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office and pointed them towards the nearest available bed.

After helping Hermione in the bed, Madam Pomfrey shut the curtains so she could help Hermione change into her hospital gown while Draco ran to get Harry and Ron.

-----

Draco was frantically pacing back and forth. Ron stared at Draco while Harry stared at the curtain that was shielding Hermione.

Finally Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtain just enough to beckon Draco.

Harry and Ron stared.

-----

Draco was terrified. He did not know if Hermione would survive the birth of a magical baby. She was just so tiny, and at this moment, she did not look too good. Her hair was all damp and matted, she was covered in sweat, and she was gasping for breath.

"Mrs. Granger, you need to push harder!"

"I am trying! I just can't!"

Draco griped her hand. He was absolutely terrified. And Malfoys do not get terrified.

-----

After a few hours, Hermione felt like her body was being ripped in half, but she knew that her baby was out, it was over.

"Hermione, it is a boy," whispered Draco.

She heard her son take a breath of air, and then nothing. No crying, just silence.

Draco's hand went limp in her grasp.

"Mrs. Granger, I am so sorry," whispered Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione's world went black and she felt and heard no more.

Her son, her baby, was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry if it seemed a little rushed but I have never been in labour so I do not know how to write about it, and my mother did not really have a long or hard labour. I thought this was a good place to end this chapter, but the next chapter is a continuation of this one. The quote about the fat and gross pants is not mine, I just can't quite remember where I got it from.

Special thanks to chase.and.cameron.4ever.93 for reviewing chapter 3!

I can see from the Stats page how many times each chapter is getting hit...and you know, Reviews would be nice, and flames will just be used to make smoores...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I don't own nothing except the plot.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke to someone repeatedly slapping her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person who was slapping her. The culprit was Draco.

"Hermione, come on, stay with us. You still need to push. I know you are exhausted, but you cannot quit now."

Hermione blinked at Draco. "What do you mean _push_?"

Draco gave her a watery grin. "Apparently you were carrying twins."

"Oh my. How did no one know? How long was I out?"

"I do not know. But you were only out for five minutes. Now come on. You _need _to do this."

Hermione took the deepest breath she could muster and pushed.

---

A while later while their new baby girl was being cleaned up, Hermione requested that they see their baby son who hadn't survived.

Madam Pomfrey brought him over and put his tiny body in the waiting arms of Hermione. All Hermione could do was hold him and sob.

Draco angrily wiped the tears from his own cheeks. "Do you want to name him?"

Hermione numbly nodded. "What do you think of Alexander James Malfoy?"

Draco looked stunned. "I love the name, but why my last name? I thought you would want it to be yours."

Hermione smiled at him through her tears. "A child should have their father's last name."

At that moment Ron and Harry came through the curtain with a beaming Ron carrying Hermione and Draco's girl.

"Weasley! Why are _you_ carrying her?"

Ron looked at Draco like he was an idiot. "Because Malfoy, Madam Pomfrey asked me too, so that she could have her hands free to come and get your son."

"Oh," was all Draco could muster.

Ron carefully passed the tiny infant to Draco while the head nurse came and took Alexander away from them forever.

Harry sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around a broken Hermione. "What is her name, Mione?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco. "That is for Draco to decide."

Draco looked up from his sleeping daughter's face and smiled. "How about Elizabeth Morgwenna Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled tiredly. "I love it."

Madam Pomfrey then bustled in once again, this time pushing a tiny basinet for Elizabeth. "Out boys. Ms. Granger needs her rest."

Harry and Ron each gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead and left, with the promise to bring her any homework that she would miss. Draco gently put his daughter in the basinet and pushed it closer to Hermione's bed and gave both of his girls tender kisses on their foreheads before leaving.

When she was sure they were all gone and that Elizabeth was indeed asleep, Hermione Jane Granger sunk into her covers and silently cried herself to sleep.

---

Draco slowly made his way down the darkening corridors when he heard someone speak beside him.

"And how are you doing this evening, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned to face his Headmaster. "Terrible. I just lost a child."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know, Mr. Malfoy. And how is Ms. Granger holding up?"

Draco sneered at the aging Headmaster. "How do you think she is doing? She just lost her first born child!" Draco wrenched himself away from Dumbledore and turned to walk away.

"Remember Mr. Malfoy, pain is reality. But false pain is easy to engineer."

Draco looked back at his crazy Headmaster. "Malfoys do not feel pain. I do not know what you are talking about. I am not faking anything, either!" With those words Draco stormed away from Dumbledore and back to his common room.

---

Once Draco reached his commons, he paced for a bit, tried to do homework, and even tried to read. It was of no use, so finally he gave up and headed to his room.

Once in the safety of his and Hermione's room, Draco crawled into bed fully dressed and cried. He was sure he was not faking his pain. He knew this was real, it hurt him in the bottom of his heart, the center of his soul. He knew his pain was real due to the fact that he was crying. And Malfoys are not supposed to cry.

---

After a restless sleep, Draco slowly made his way down to the Great Hall. He knew that almost everyone would know what had happened. He knew because private matters always seemed to be everyone's business.

Just as he suspected, when he entered the Great Hall students were grouped together and whispering. As he made his way to his table, he heard "Hermione" and "Draco" and "babies" mentioned a few times. And for once in his life Draco Malfoy did not bother to eavesdrop.

---

After he had glumly finished his meal, he was approached by the Weasel and Pot Head. "What do you two fools want?"

Ignoring the bitterness in Malfoys' voice, Harry answered. "We were wondering if you were going to go see Hermione because we want to come too."

"_You want_?!" Exclaimed Draco. "I hardly care about what you two _want_."

Ron blinked at him before angrily replying. "Oh sod off. She is _our_ best friend, Malfoy, and we have every right to see her and comfort her."

Draco's shoulders slumped, but only a little before he quickly regained his composure. "Fine, lets go. But if she is sleeping we will not stay."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and with that the three boys went off together to visit the girl who meant the world to each of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry it's kind of short. I have been putting most of my time into second semester and writing Muggle Studies. I'll try to update this one as soon as I can. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as I get some more ideas; I'm kind of at a roadblock in this story.

Thanks to my reviewers so far in this little story: Butterfly Girl 13

Jakardy Brielle

chase.and.cameron.4ever.93

frenchfry3110

brainybandgeek bandgeek94


	6. Note

I apologize for the lack of updates. I do have a chapter semi-ready, I just don't know if I like it, and it seems kind of lacking in the story. If any one has any ideas, or anything they would like to see happen in the story, send me a PM. I'm very sorry, I just have writers block concerning this story and if I can't get at least two or three chapters up by Christmas, then I'm going to drop it.


End file.
